Futuro en el Pasado
by Hachico94
Summary: Una nueva aventura se les presenta a nuestra pareja mas locuela, ¿quien será esa niña misteriosa?


**Capítulo 1**

**Recordando**

Tiempo después de la derrota de Naraku, y la vuelta de Kagome a su mundo el portal que los la unía con Inuyasha se cerró. Pasaron 3 años y en la época del sengoku Sango y Miroku formaron su propia familia, Kohaku se quedó con Kirara y entrenaba duro para convertirse en un gran exterminador, por otra parte Inuyasha sufría mucho por dentro pues echaba mucho de menos a Kagome. Así después de mucho tiempo una gran noticia llego por el olfato de Inuyasha, olía a Kagome; este salió corriendo y ahi estaba, estiró la mano hacia el pozo y ambos rostros se cruzaron en una dulce mirada llena de amor y ternura. Kagome y Inuyasha se mudaron a una cabaña alejada para que ella pudiera entrenar, lo que no sabían es que se les presentaría una aventura desde donde menos se lo esperaban. 

**Capítulo 2**

**Futuro en el Pasado**

Mucho antes de que pasará todo el viaje al sengoku, conocer a Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku … otro personaje desconocido estuvo observando desde el otro lado las idas y venidas de Kagome, este desconocido era una niña misteriosa la cual formará una parte muy importante en la vida de nuestra pareja favorita.

Todo empieza así, una mañana de las muchas que pasaba Kagome paseando por el campo después de instalarse en el Bosque notó una presencia extraña y vio una luz rosa cerca de donde estaba el pozo, cosa que le sorprendió ya que después de dejar a su familia y irse a ese tiempo no volvió a poder entrar ya que no disponía de la piedra de shikón:

Kagome: Inuyashaaa! Veeen corre algo ocurre en el pozo

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome y salieron volando hacia al pozo

Inuyasha: Que es lo que ves?

Kagome: Siento una presencia cerca del pozo, pero es imposible ya que se cerró cuando destruimos la perla de shikon

Inuyasha: Si, pero por alguna razón tu llegaste sin necesidad de ella

Kagome (pensando): Me temo algo malo

Inuyasha: Agarrate bien, llegaremos enseguida

Kagome y inuyasha se habían unido mucho, ya no habían dudas, encuentros a escondidas(ya saben a lo que me refiero :P), seguían teniendo sus peleitas pero es que si no no serían ellos.

Mientras en otra parte, una niña curiosa se acerco al pozo sagrado desde una época moderna.

? : Qué extraño, desde hace 1 año ya no veo a la chica entrar aquí... Se parecía tanto a la mujer de la foto de casa...

La niña se asomo al pozo al sentir una presencia extraña, esta fuerza le llamó la atención a lo que de repente una luz cegadora la hizo caer dentro.

Con Inu y Kagome

Kagome y Inuyasha ya llegaban al pozo

Kagome: No hay duda esa fuerza pertenece a la perla de Shikon pero no se siente del todo como ella.

Inuyasha: Tienes razón, se siente como una mezla entre... (pensando): Kagome y yo, no puede ser, ese olor no viene de la perla viene de...

Kagome: Mira hay una niña desmayada al lado, corre puede estar mal herida..

Inuyasha: Ella!

Al lado de la niña, a la que había recostado sobre sus rodillas:

Kagome: Pequeña, te encuentras bien?!

?: mmm? Mama?

Inuyasha: Tsss parece que se encuentra bien

Kagome: Inuyasha no seas tan grosero, ayudame a llevarla a la aldea con Kaede.

Así pues tomaron rumbo a la aldea donde se encontraban también sus amigos.

La pequeña niña se encontraba dormida mientras era llevada por Inuyasha y en ese trayecto tuvo un sueño que le recordó una historia que le contaba su abuela:

Abuela de la niña: Hace mucho mucho tiempo una gran sacerdotisa llamada Kagome llegó a un mundo desconocido desde el templo sakoiyi (no me acuerdo como se llama el templo :P) su casa, dentro de ese pozo encontró un sin fin de aventuras en un tiempo atrás al nuestro con un grupo de amigos y la que se volvió la persona más importante en su vida, Inuyasha...

Una vez en la aldea:

La niña sintió algo tibio sobre su frente y empezó a despertar escuchando a la vez un nombre que le resultaba muy familiar:

Kagome: Quieres estarte tranquilo de una vez inuyasha?! Hay que tener paciencia la pobre está perdida y herida.

Inuyasha: Dejame, desde que la hemos encontrado...

Kagome: Qué inuyasha?...

Inuyasha: Nada ¬.¬

?: mmmm? Abuela?

Kagome: Está despertando! ¿Como te encuentras pequeña?

?: Donde estoy?

Kagome: Estás en el Sengoku, como has podido llegar hasta aquí, por la ropa que llevas no eres de este tiempo..

La niña asustada se echo atrás, apretando contra su pecho un colgante el cual sorprendió mucho a Kagome y inuyasha

Continuará...


End file.
